


Some Are The Melody, Some Are The Beat

by fiface



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, This is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiface/pseuds/fiface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was once one of the biggest heartthrobs the world had ever seen. With curly brown hair, vibrant green eyes, and a voice that gave many a girl a wet dream over the years, is now bound to a wheelchair, sipping on Yorkshire Tea, and revealing the mysteries that his life became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Are The Melody, Some Are The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue to a story I started writing over two years ago. But I really like how it sounds. Whether I continue this or not, however, is an entirely different story, as Larry hasn't been something I've written in for about a year and a half.

Harry Edward Styles, aged 83, has spent the last sixty-seven years gracing our television, radios, computers, magazines, eyes and our ears. When the world first met him, Harry Styles was just a sixteen-year-old lad from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, with curly hair and an amazing voice, seeking fame when he auditioned for the once popular reality television series the X-Factor. Styles would never have, in his wildest dreams, ever thought that his life would turn out the way it did.

The entire world knows how that little saga went, and the formation of the band One Direction, with fellow members, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson. One Direction became, possibly, the most famous band in history, and, in the intervening sixty-seven years, no band, or artist, has topped the success of those five lads who came out from obscurity in a time when there were so many breakthrough artists, that making a big enough impression was almost impossible to achieve.

Today, however, only Harry Styles remains of the incredible band. Zayn Malik passed away in his sleep, six months ago, at the age of 83, Liam Payne died fourteen years ago the age of 70, from Kidney failure and Niall Horan passed away sixteen years ago, at the age of 69, in a car accident. Although the loss of those three music legends was devastating for the world, it was the death of Louis Tomlinson that shocked us all.

Sixty-years ago, at the tender age of 25, the world came to a standstill. Louis Tomlinson died. His death was unexpected, and has, until this day, remained a mystery to the wider world. But Mr Harry Styles says that Louis’ death should never have been made a mystery.

Even after sixty years, the grief over the loss of Louis is still apparent in the green eyes of the still handsome Harry. His eyes glaze over with the memories of the boy that had once captured the hearts of teenage girls the world over.

“Louis was really something,” Mr Styles says, sitting, relaxed in his wheelchair (which he has been bound to for the last two years), a cup of Yorkshire Tea in his frail hand.

“Louis was the type of boy that made life worth living,” it’s very hard to miss the tremble in Harry’s chin as he talks about Louis. He touches a grey curl absentmindedly.

“His death… the way Louis died, should never have been kept from people. Louis didn’t deserve that,” though Mr Styles’ words are shaky, his eyes are dry.

“Time never healed the loss of Louis, but, I think it’s time everyone hears what really happened to him,”


End file.
